The Wager
by Nicole4211
Summary: Lucy and Gajeel make a small bet while playing a game of pool, a game which Lucy is certain she will lose. But when the balls start to drop, does Lucy have the guts to claim the prize she asked for? A Gajucy gift for LeosLady4ever.


**This is for LeosLady4ever, the biggest Gajucy fan there is. I love you girl!**

* * *

**The Wager:**_  
_

_If I win, you have to…_

_Lay naked and handcuffed in my bed and let me have my way with you._

I chuckled to myself as I folded the small scrap of paper and stuffed it inside the empty glass sitting on the table along with Gajeels own scrap.

"There's no going back on this now," he said and picked up his pool stick and bent over the table. The triangle of balls made a loud smacking sound and then they all scattered to every corner, a few rolling into the corner pockets while Gajeel grinned evilly at me. "You're so going down."

I threw my hand over my face and shook my head. He was right. I hadn't won a game since we'd started over an hour ago and for some stupid reason, I'd agreed to this little wager he'd cooked up. "I can still win," I protested but even as I was saying the words I watched as another ball fell into the side pocket.

Gajeel laughed and walked beside me, stopping as he whispered in my ear, "I want my prize too badly to lose."

His words sent a shiver down my spine and I felt my body heat up in response.

"And what makes you think I don't want mine?" I answered, trying to seem unaffected by his nearness.

He ambled around the table and prepared himself for his next shot. "Oh, I have no doubt you do but, I want mine more."

I raised my hand to my mouth and tried to stifle the laugh that threatened. If he only knew what I'd written as my prize…

But that was the whole point. I knew there was no way I was going to win. We'd played easily a dozen games since we'd started and I hadn't won a single one. I'd never been good at pool and apparently, he was very good. Which is why I'd felt confident that he would never see what I had written and it would remain a dirty little secret inside my head.

"You can just forfeit now, if you want," Gajeel said as another ball dropped into a hole.

My eyes followed him as he strolled around the table, his black shirt fitted tightly on his muscular frame, the sleeves torn off and a pair of khaki colored pants hugging his hips and thighs. Mmm he looked good. I certainly approved of his recent change in wardrobe. The pants showed off his delectable ass as he walked around the room and my palms itched to reach out and grab it whenever he walked by.

"Forfeit? I don't think so. I'm going to make you earn this," I answered and received his familiar giihii in response, making me smile slightly at the sound. There was something so completely adorable about the way he laughed, but at the same time, sexy as hell.

Gajeel bent forward and struck the cue ball again and it went sailing across the table, sinking another striped ball which left only two more before he would be on the 8 ball. "Are you getting nervous?"

I shifted my weight from one foot to the other and smiled, "Should I be?" Actually it was quite the opposite. A frisson of excitement was spreading out through my limbs and I was having trouble keeping still as I watched him.

Another ball disappeared into a pocket. "You should be _very_ nervous."

Sparks lit up in my belly and I simply couldn't stand in place anymore so I began to walk slowly around the table. "Why? What do you have planned?" I was sure it wasn't anything remotely close to what I wrote on my scrap of paper. His was probably just me dressing up in that bunny costume and dancing for him while he sang. I'd done that enough times for it to not be embarrassing anymore.

"You'll see," he answered and then the final ball went rolling into the hole.

I moved around the table and stopped when I was lined up directly opposite him. His eyes followed me and I could feel them roaming over my body. "Last shot Gajeel. Don't mess up," I said and leaned forward, resting my elbows on the table. I knew he got a great view of my cleavage from that angle and I grinned when I saw his gaze stray down.

"You're playing dirty," he said with a wicked smirk.

I smiled innocently at him and squeezed my tits together, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Gajeel shook his head as he laughed and bent down to line up his shot. His eyes narrowed in concentration and I could feel my impending loss looming closely. I needed to do something but what?

His arm slid back with the stick and just as he was about to snap it forward, I moaned loudly. His eyes shot up to mine just as he was connecting with the cue ball and it went flying across the table, striking the black ball and sending it into the pocket… along with the white ball.

My eyes opened wide and I stared at the corner the two balls had just fallen in to. "Oh my God! I won!" I exclaimed, excitement bubbling inside of me until I realized what that actually meant. Oh crap!

I ran over to the table that the glass with the little scraps of paper was sitting on but before I was able to grab it, Gajeel quickly snatched it away. "Such a hurry," he said, hiding the glass behind his back and away from my reaching hands.

"Uhh… we umm, don't have to do this. I mean, it was just for fun, right?" I suggested. I couldn't let him see that piece of paper. What had I been thinking? I must have been temporarily insane to have written that. I mean sure, we'd been flirting all night… well, actually we'd been flirting for several weeks but for him to read something like that was just… Ahhh, I was turning bright red at just the thought. "Let's just play again."

Gajeels brows lifted and he grabbed the pieces of paper out of the glass before setting it back on the table. "I made a wager and I lost. It's only fair that I pay up."

I reached out for the slips of paper but he quickly snatched them away. "Gajeel, seriously. You don't have to."

He chuckled and backed away a step. "But you won. You should be happy."

I rested my fisted hands on my hips and sighed. "Yes but it wasn't really fair. I mean, I didn't even hit a single ball." It was a pitiful attempt at changing his mind but I was desperate here.

"But you still won and now… I'm curious."

Oh no! What do I do? This was bad… really bad. What would he think if he saw what was on that little slip of paper? He'd probably think I was a pervert. And what if he told other people? I will never live this down. I have to get that paper.

"Gajeel please. Let's just forget about it." I reached out and attempted to grab the papers from his hand but was unsuccessful again. "Come on!" I whined and then lunged forward again, this time grabbing his hand. I began prying his fingers apart but it was no use and all it seemed to do was make him more amused and more curious.

"You'll have to try harder than that," he said while laughing and holding his hand high in the air.

I jumped, trying to reach his hand but it was no use. Even after I tried hanging off of his arm and pulling it down, he still didn't budge.

"Poor Bunny can't jump."

I huffed in exasperation and narrowed my eyes. "Just give it to me, please."

"Why should I do that?"

"Be-because…," I searched for something to say and then realized how close I was to the man. I was practically hanging against him, my body flush against his and my hands clasping his biceps… his rather large bicep which felt incredibly good.

"Because… why?"

His grin widened and I quickly backed away a step. "Because I… ugh. You just can't see it. That's all. I didn't think I'd actually win and I wrote down something that I shouldn't have." There, I'd said it. Now hopefully he'd just give it back.

Slowly he lowered his arm and I sighed in relief. Thank goodness. Somehow I'd managed to avoided disas…

Suddenly he turned to the side and unfolded one of the slips of paper and began reading it aloud… "If I win, you have to… ahhh shit, this ones mine."

Crap! What is he doing?! The knot in my stomach twisted even tighter and then I saw him unfolding the other. "No wait!"

Just as my hand reached out to grab at it, he turned his entire body to the side again and pushed me away with one arm, successfully holding me easily at bay and then started reading aloud. "If I win, you have to lay naked and…" his voice trailed off and then his jaw dropped.

It felt like the floor disappeared from beneath me, my stomach with it, and my face turned a vicious shade of red. What would he do? What would he say? I wanted to run away and forget that any of this had just happened. But my feet wouldn't move. All I could seem to do was just stand there, staring at Gajeel's stunned expression as it turned from surprise to confusion then to something I couldn't quite place.

After several painful seconds, Gajeel finally began to speak, "You didn't need to make a wager to get me to do this."

Now it was my turn to openly gawk at him. What had he just said? Could I have heard that right? He said he would do it?

No way. That couldn't be right. He must be messing with me. "Very funny Gajeel. Now, give it back to me, please."

He ignored my request and asked, "What does, 'let me have my way' entail?"

I groaned in frustration but also partly from the image that popped into my head from his words. "It doesn't matter. It was just a joke."

"I like your sense of humor."

"Gajeel!" I was so flustered and frustrated that I had no idea what to say anymore.

"This specifically says _your bed_ so, should we start heading to your place?"

He took a step towards me and I backed away. What was he doing? Was he being serious?

"Or does it not matter which bed I'm naked in?"

My knees began to wobble slightly beneath me and I backed up another step as he continued to slowly approach me. "Uhh… n-no." Oh God, did I just answer him?! Surely he hadn't really been looking for an answer.

The air left my lungs when I backed up into the wall and then he was there, standing directly in front of me, looming large and intimidating over me with his characteristic grin on his face.

"Do you want to know what I wagered for?"

I swallowed thickly, tremors running up and down my body. He was so close and all I could manage was a quick nod of my head in answer to his question.

He leaned down till his mouth was hovering close to mine and I could feel his breath against my lips. "A kiss," he said and then brushed his mouth softly against mine.

A low moan vibrated in my throat and I pressed forward, wanting more but coming up empty.

"… But I didn't win, you did."

Briefly I wished that he had won instead of me, wanting more than that fleeting kiss.

"And I like your idea even more than mine."

I shifted nervously from one foot to the other, my back still against the wall. "You do?"

He nodded his head and leaned closer, running his nose against the side of my face. "I could strip right now for you and you could _have your way with me_ on the pool table. No cuffs though, sorry"

I stole a quick glance at the table, imagining his bare body sprawled over the green felt surface. That could definitely be fun.

"But we could be interrupted here," he said, trailing his lips along my neck. "I think your initial idea works the best."

My initial idea… yes, him lying naked and cuffed on my bed. Heat sped through my veins like a fire through a forest, consuming me. Was this really happening? Was he really going to go through with this?

His teeth grazed the lobe of my ear and I gasped an instant before he whispered, "Lead the way."

* * *

My hands were shaking as I closed the door to my apartment behind us, still unbelieving that this was happening. It had been a small joke, one meant only for myself. I'd never imagined that it would end up like this. Well, I guess I had imagined it, I'd imagined Gajeel in many positions and states of undress, but I hadn't believed it would happen. If he wasn't standing right next to me, still holding the small slip of paper I'd written my wager on, I probably still wouldn't believe it.

"Nice place Bunny," he commented, taking in the apartment as he slowly walked inside. "But I don't think pink is my color."

I watched him nod towards my bed and a new flush stained my face. "Like I'd be looking at my sheets if you were on top of them…" I muttered under my breath.

Gajeel's head whipped around and he stared at me with his mouth agape.

My eyes widened and suddenly I realized what I'd just done. He's a fricken dragon slayer… of course he would hear me say that. I'm so stupid!

My palm hit my face at the exact moment that he started to chuckle. "Shall we test that theory?" he asked and then I heard the sound of clothing hitting the floor.

In a flash, my eyes shot open and I stared at the man in front of me, his shirt missing and his hands working on the fastenings of his pants. "Wait!" I gasped. Too much, it was too much. I couldn't take it all in. The man was gorgeous, a thickly muscled chest and shoulders, arms bulging and a taut stomach that made me lick my lips hungrily. I'd seen him like this plenty of times but something about him being in my room made him even sexier.

"Did you want to do it?" he asked.

Did I? Ha! The naughty little devil inside me screamed yes but I couldn't quite find the boldness to say it aloud. Instead I stammered, "I just… slow down a little, please."

He chuckled lightly and stepped towards me. "Whatever you want. I'm yours for the night."

Mmm, I liked the sound of that.

I was still trembling slightly when he grabbed my hands and placed them on his washboard stomach. What the heck was wrong with me? The man I'd desired for weeks… no, _months_ was letting me touch him freely and I was turning into a nervous wreck. Get a grip Lucy!

I took a deep breath and then slowly let my fingers roam, gliding over smooth skin and hard muscle. My body hummed with desire and I started to trace his abs, following the line down the center of his stomach to the button of his pants.

With trepidation, I turned my face up to his, looking to make sure that what I was doing was alright and I was taken aback by the look of pure desire blazing in his crimson eyes. It took the air right out of my lungs seeing him like that. In response, my fingers gripped his waistband tighter, curling beneath and brushing over coarse hair that ran along his stomach.

"Is this ok?" I asked, pausing with my thumb on the button, ready to push it through the hole and undo his pants.

His large hand glided over my hip and gripped my ass, shoving me against him. It was impossible to ignore the hard bulge that pressed against me and he practically growled in my ear, "What do you think?"

The button slipped through the hole and then slowly I slid the zipper down, feeling his straining member against my knuckles as they brushed against it. All it took was a quick tug and his pants fell to the floor, leaving him in only a pair of slate grey boxer briefs that did little to disguise the package beneath.

"Tell me where you want me," Gajeel whispered hoarsely, bending low to speak near my ear. A million images popped into my head, against the wall, bent over a counter, inside a bubbling hot tub. I wanted this man anywhere I could get him… but that wasn't the wager.

With a hand on his stomach, I guided him backwards, staring into his amused eyes as the back of his legs bumped against my mattress and he fell on top of it. "Right there," I said and watched him hungrily as he eased himself back into the pillows.

"I think something is missing," he commented and now it was my turn to grin.

Sitting atop my bedside table were two pairs of metal handcuffs with a small note card placed beside them saying...

_Heard you might be needing these._

-Virgo

'I love my spirits,' I said to myself and grabbed the cuffs, letting them dangling off the end of my finger as I knelt beside him. "I'm always prepared."

"I see that," he said and held his hands out for me.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked, wanting reassurance before I went any further. I, definitely, was sure. My body was thrumming with anticipation, my heart racing at just the thought of him being completely at my mercy. The muscles at my core were clenching greedily, liquid moistening the folds of my sex. Just him lying nearly naked on my bed was a fantasy of mine fulfilled. But to touch him freely, do whatever I wanted, wherever I wanted, sent fire through my veins. He would be mine for the night, and I couldn't wait to get started.

At his nod I grabbed his wrist and snapped one of the cuffs on. The other end I locked around a bed post, leaving his arm bent behind his head. "Is that ok?" I asked, checking to make sure he wasn't uncomfortable.

He nodded again, his eyes locked on to mine as I slid over his body and straddled him. I repeated the process on his other arm and when he said the position was fine, I leaned back and took in the sight in front of me.

Without a doubt, he was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. So much hard muscle, so much smooth skin... and it was all for me. But where did I start? I felt like a kid on Christmas morning, searching beneath the tree for the perfect package to unwrap. Except this time I was debating between broad shoulders, a muscular chest, bulging arms and a stomach lined with prominent abs.

His eyes studied me as I drank in the sight of him. I could see the question lingering on his face, wondering what I was going to do first.

I clenched and unclenched my fingers, preparing them for the treat they were about to receive and then slowly splayed them over his chest, smoothing over flexed muscle and then just slightly squeezing his pecs. A groan slipped through my lips. He felt too damn good. My hands massaged his chest, moving north towards his shoulders and rubbing over the muscles there.

His breathing became labored, rasping through parted lips. As I moved my hands along his arms, my body hovered close to his, stretching above him till my lips came inches from his own. "I'm glad I won," I whispered and then raised myself back up, wiggling slightly on his hips and causing him to hiss through clenched teeth.

"I'm pretty fuckin' glad too," he said and lifted his hips, rubbing an impressive erection between my spread thighs.

My hands trailed down his body to his abs, reacquainting myself with this delicious bit of flesh. I moved off of him and knelt between his legs, bringing my hands down with me till the tips of my fingers found the elastic band of his briefs.

The muscles over his stomach tightened and flexed and I eyed the thin path of hair that started just beneath his belly button. "Mmmm…" I hummed and leaned down, pressing my lips to his belly.

I heard the cuffs bang against the wood of my headboard and I smiled against his stomach. "Is someone wishing they weren't restrained?"

Gajeel grunted his response and then took a deep breath as if trying to calm himself. We couldn't have that, now could we?

I kissed up his stomach, dipping my tongue inside his belly button and then continued up till I was crawling over his body and my lips had found the column of his throat. Heat settled low in my belly and small tremors of lust began vibrating through my body. I wanted him, every bit of him. I sucked on the skin beneath his jaw, tasting the salty goodness. I felt and heard him swallow hard and I nipped at his chin then kissed the small rivets that trailed up to his lips.

"Should I give you what you wagered for as well?" I asked, only a breath away from his lips.

"Kiss me, now." His body surged up and his mouth claimed mine, his tongue penetrating my lips and sliding along my eager tongue. We groaned in unison and I could hear the cuffs scraping along the wooden posts on my bed behind him.

Never, had I ever, been kissed like this. His tongue was erotic, licking and tasting me with long sweeps inside my mouth. I felt like he was searching out the deepest parts of me, leaving not a single space uncovered. His body strained beneath me as if he couldn't stand not touching me, lifting off of the bed over and over again and pressing his belly against mine.

I tore my mouth from his on a sharp inhalation of breath, my heart pounding. Things were rapidly going off course. The way his mouth possessed mine made me feel like _I_ was the one restrained rather than him.

The look in his eyes as I backed away was like a punch to the gut. I'd never seen so much raw sexual hunger before. I slowly ran my hands along the length of his torso, feeling his muscles bunch and flex beneath as I sat up and adjusted my body on his lap.

"Fuckin' tease," he growled, his hips arching off the mattress.

I smiled at him slowly, enjoying more than I thought I would, having him under my control… or maybe it was just having under _me_ that I was enjoying. Either way, it was a heady thing having him like this and I wasn't nearly done.

Once again I crawled back between his outstretched legs till I was kneeling on the bed, his thighs surrounding me. His dark grey boxer briefs were tented enticingly, doing little to contain the massive bulge that was begging to be released. Gently I placed my hands on the inside of his knees and started to slide them up along the inside of his muscular thighs. I couldn't help looking at the package that awaited me at the apex of my journey or how I had to nibble on my lip to restrain myself from yanking his briefs off. He looked so yummy and that's why, when the tips of my fingers brushed over his briefs and inched closer to his erection, my hands began to shake.

"Gajeel?" I said, my voice quavering.

I heard him swallow hard and then grunt, acknowledging me.

"Am I allowed… to touch you here?"

"God yes," he answered and thrust his hips into the air.

My fingers slid up further and then hesitantly touched his straining length, curling around it. He was thick and so hard, lying to one side. I ran my hand all the way to the tip and rubbed my thumb around the head.

His body shuddered at my touch and I repeated the motion. I felt a matching wave of heat streak through my body and I sighed at the feeling, enjoying the way he reacted to my touch. It was so sexy watching him. He was so sensitive.

The cuffs rattled when I tightened my grip on his erection, stroking him slowly through his briefs. I leaned forward and pressed my lips against the inside of his thigh then kissed my way up, up, till I was hovering above my stroking hand.

I glanced up, taking in the sight of his gorgeous body and then his eyes which were locked on to mine. Something about the way he looked at me made me want to launch myself on him, kiss him till we were both delirious with lust. His chest was heaving and his eyes were glowing with warmth. My belly twisted and suddenly I found myself climbing up his body and sealing my mouth over his.

Our tongues battled. My hands were everywhere; on his chest, his shoulders, his arms. I needed to feel him, to touch him everywhere. But it wasn't enough. Something was missing.

Gajeel ripped his mouth from mine and I gasped in surprise. "What… what are you…"

Before I got a chance to finish my question, Gajeel turned his head to the side and bit down viciously on the cuffs, ripping it apart and then turning to the opposite side and doing the same, swallowing the pieces before he turned back to me.

"I hope you had your fill," he said and then, without warning, grabbed me around my waist and practically threw me on my back, climbing over me in one swift move. I barely had time to fill my lungs before he was kissing me madly, as if he couldn't get enough, but it only took me an instant to respond.

My hands were all over him the same way his were all over me, stroking up and down each other, leaving not a single inch uncovered. He was touching my thigh, rubbing over my back, sliding beneath my shirt. His hands were like fire wherever they went, burning me up from the outside in. I writhed against him, needing to be closer, needing to feel him.

I reached down as far as I could and curled my fingers over his rounded ass, clutching him tightly as he grinded against me. "Lucy," he groaned and grabbed my thigh, hitching it up and around his hips so that he could settle more firmly against my core.

My fingers slipped beneath his briefs the same moment his hand found my breasts. He had the most amazing ass, firm and smooth. I could squeeze it all night. But when he yanked my shirt over my head and clamped his mouth over my lace covered nipple, my hands flopped to the bed and my back arched up, pressing myself closer to that deliciously warm mouth.

His hands fumbled with the clasp of my bra, nearly ripping it in his haste to free my breasts and once they were released, he quickly claimed the tip once again, feasting on my tits and sending waves of molten lava throughout my body. I trembled under his ministrations, moaning as his tongue lapped at the sensitive tip and then his soft lips wrapped around it, sucking gently and then increasing till I felt it all the way between my legs.

My hands delved into his thick locks, roughly grasping the roots as I moaned over and over again. This was rapidly going the wrong direction. It was supposed to be me devouring him, it was supposed to be me licking every inch of him. I'd gotten a small taste, but the main course was still untouched.

"Gajeel," I panted, my eyes slit open as I gazed down at his dark head hovering above my breasts. He tilted his head up enough so that he could look at me but he didn't relinquish his claim on my tits.

The sight sent a renewed wave of lust streaking through my body and I groaned loudly and thrust my breasts closer to his greedy mouth. An answering moan vibrated through his body. "You're so damn beautiful." His lips trailed down my stomach and then he was at the waistband of my skirt where my stomach was rising and falling rapidly with my heavy breathing.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your skirts?" Gajeel said and then delved beneath them, sliding his hand up my thigh till he found the edge of my panties. "Make me want to bend you over and take you against the nearest table."

I gasped at his words and then again as his hand yanked my underwear down and off my legs.

As he crawled back up my body, his shoulders nudged my legs apart and he settled himself between them, guiding my knees to bend over his shoulders as he dipped his face to my cleft. "I've wanted to taste you like this for so long," he said, his voice a rumble as he inhaled deeply and then sank forward, licking my moist folds.

My body quaked from within. My skirt made it impossible to see his face, all I could do was feel; feel his lips as they brushed softly against my own lips, feel his tongue as he slowly parted my flesh and tasted the sensitive bud that throbbed for attention. I grabbed the fastenings of my skirt and fumbled to get it apart. I needed it off of me. I needed to see his gorgeously chiseled features as he buried his face between my legs.

I had it apart in seconds and then I was bare and spread open for him. His mouth teased my flesh, kissing the swollen folds before flicking his tongue over my clit and then sucking it between his wet, warm lips.

"Oh God!" I screamed as I arched back, my head falling against the pillows and my breasts rising towards the ceiling.

He hummed as he rhythmically sucked , the feeling vibrating throughout my body and I suddenly needed to taste him the way he was tasting me.

"Turn around," I said, a bit more forcefully than I'd meant.

On a long draw which made me gasp and tremble, he pulled away from my cleft. "Turn around?"

I nodded my head and then slid a finger between my lips, sucking on it before I slowly pulled it out. "Please?"

Gajeels eyes blazed with heat and a moment later, he grabbed my hips and flipped me over, the movement so sudden it startled me and a second later, he was naked and between my legs again as I knelt on the bed with my ass in the air.

"Oh… oh God!" I cried out as his mouth took possession of my clit while his hands clamped down on my hips.

My arms shook and it took all the energy within me to spin around till I was kneeling over his body and his cock was lying thick and hard just below my waiting mouth. He was perfect, rigid and bluntly primal, thick veins running into a wide root. I leaned down as he ran his tongue along my slit, rimming my opening while I took the wide head of his penis between my lips. My mouth sank over him, sucking him deeper. His lips encompassed my sensitive clit and a finger sank inside my trembling body.

The feeling was nearly too much, my arms giving out from beneath me as I gasped and fisted his throbbing cock. I'd never been so turned on in all my life. My heart was pounding, desire coursing through me so thickly I felt it in every facet of my body.

He speared another finger inside, pushing deep as his tongue flicked over me and I reclaimed his erection and started bobbing my head over it, swallowing him deeper and deeper as he penetrated me.

"Ah fuck!" he said harshly, his hips surging off the bed. I hungered for him, taking him again and again while at the same time my feminine muscles increasingly begged to be filled by something more than his devious fingers, my desire obvious in the way his fingers easily slipped inside.

I rolled my hips against his face, guiding his tongue along my wet folds. I was so turned on that I was mindless in my lust, practically fucking his face as I continued to ravage his delicious cock. My tongue traced every vein along his length and when I sucked him back between my lips, Gajeel grabbed me around the waist and threw me on to my back.

His large body was on me before I could take a breath, his hips pressing between my thighs. I reached between our bodies with both hands and gripped him firmly, stroking him from base to tip and guided him to my wet and hungry sex.

Our eyes connected and a wicked grin spread over his face. "Do you want my cock?" he asked gruffly, teasing my entrance with the head.

I swallowed thickly, staring back at him and nodded.

"How badly do you want it?"

I whimper slipped from my lips as he began fucking my entrance, enhancing the need inside of me to feel more of him.

"Tell me Lucy. Tell me how much you want me, how much you want my dick inside of you."

My hips surged up, searching him out but he pulled away and grinned down at me again.

"I'll give it to you. I'll give it to you hard and fast. Just say the words."

I bit my lip and then the words tumbled from my mouth unheeded. "Oh God, fuck me Gajeel. Fuck me with your big cock."

He growled deep in his throat and then drove inside of me, penetrating me swiftly. It was deep, so deep, claiming me for his own and I cried out in blissful agony. I'd never felt so full, so possessed. My muscles contracted around his thick length and he started to move, sliding out slowly and then thrusting back inside with a quick snap of his hips.

"Lucy," he groaned and I grabbed his shoulders, spreading my legs even wider for him.

His arms slid beneath my shoulders and he held me tightly as he began surging inside of me, shafting my sex over and over again till I was panting beneath him, my hands clawing at his back. He was so big, filling me with every wild thrust. Sweat beaded our skin and we slid over each other as he increased the pace yet again.

My muscles started to clamp down on him, absorbing every driving lunge of his hips. The friction of his large cock rubbing against my sensitive walls overwhelmed me and before I knew it, my body jolted and I came violently, shuddering and crying out his name.

Gajeel cursed and slammed into me, smacking our bodies together. My hips were pinned to the mattress and he drove relentlessly inside of me, in and out, over and over like he was a man possessed. I no longer knew where I ended and he began. We were one, a surging primal mass of limbs.

My body exploded with yet another orgasm and I clung to him, digging my fingers into his sweat damped flesh as he buried his face into my neck and shuddered, spurting hot, wet, semen deep inside of me.

Our lungs struggled for air and his weight pressed into me. It felt good and I stroked his slick skin absently as I listened to his harsh breathing near my ear.

"God Lucy, what did you do to me?"

I wiggled slightly beneath him and turned my face into his cascading hair. "Only a small fraction of all the things I want to do to you."

His cock twitched and thickened inside of me. "I hope you don't have plans for the next couple days."

I stared at him as he lifted his head and looked down at me. "Why's that?" I asked.

He grinned and slid his already hard length deep inside of me, never really leaving me. "Because we're not even close to done."

The End

* * *

**Teehee, Gajeel is super hot, no matter who he is with. I hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought. Gajucy is new for me lol.**


End file.
